Mie Instant
by Reon Michaelis
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya kecanduan mie instant, lebih tepatnya mie kuah rasa ayam bawang. Akashi Seijurou tentu tak akan membiarkan posisinya tersingkir hanya karena sebungkus mie. (Warning : mengandung unsur makanan) Pair : Akakuro!


Matahari mulai menyinari dunia. Bukan merek buku tulis, bukan pula matahari yang bergambar bayi macam teletubies. Ini matahari normal yang berani mengusik bonyuk (bobo unyuk) pemuda _baby blue_ yang masih anteng di atas kasur _._ Lambat laun orang yang diketahui bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini mulai terusik dengan cahaya yang semakin terang.

' Silau, men. ' Batinnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, berumur dua puluh satu tahun dengan tinggi seratus enam puluh delapan senti. Pemuda yang masuk kategori 'manis – manis menggemaskan' alias '3M' ini adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan sastra dan memulai hidup sebagai anak ngekost.

Dengan elegan, Kuroko mulai mengusap wajahnya dan melakukan runtutan 'cara bangun tidur yang benar'. Kuroko tidak terburu – buru bangkit dari kasur karena ia masih mencoba kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Lirikan ditujukan pada jam dinding, jam enam lebih delapan belas menit. Untung hari ini tidak ada jam kuliah, jadi sekarang dia bisa bersantai dulu. Hari ini free, everybody !

 **MIE INSTANT**

 **PAIR: AKAKURO**

 **Warning : mengandung unsur makanan dan cerita garing hingga serasa ingin dibanting**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

Yakin sudah sepenuhnya sadar, ia mulai beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan tubuh sempoyongan. Kuroko bukan Aomine Daiki yang akan memilih melanjutkan tidur untuk bertemu Mai-chan di dalam mimpi. Tidak, kebanyakan tidur bisa membuat kepala pusing.

Entah karena efek apa, Kuroko tiba – tiba mulai mengingat masa – masa perjuangannya meminta izin dari orang tua untuk ngekost dulu. Sembari menggosok gigi dengan pasta gigi kodomo, ia mengingat betapa orang tuanya begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Terharu sih, tapi kadang mengingatnya membuat Kuroko meringis sendiri.

" **Mama tidak setuju! Tet-chan masih polos, tidak tahu kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana jika nanti Tet-chan dirape sama om – om hidung belang ?! Bisa – bisa kesucianmu terenggut, kamu itu kan anak mama yang paling imut moe – moeh gitu ~! "**

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kuroko merasa hatinya ditusuk ribuan kali. Lihat, harga dirinya sebagai lelaki perkasa saja dibantah habis – habisan oleh ibunya. Tega nian, dirinya yang lelaki tulen malah disamakan dengan gadis polos. Bahkan ibunya terus mengulang kalimat yang sama bagai mantra sakti ketika ia beranjak dari rumah menuju dunia baru. " Hati – hati sama om hidung belang, Hati – hati sama om hidung belang ".

Tenang saja tante, yang muncul bukan om – om belang kok. Tapi si mata belang.

Hei, kamu yang merasa, turunkan guntingnya. Belum waktunya kamu muncul.

Tiga belas menit berlalu, Kuroko sudah mengenakan kemeja biru dan celana jins panjang. Rambut telah ditata rapi, kalau sudah begini pasti sudah bisa menarik hati siapa pun. Istilahnya, Tampan di mata perempuan, kawai di mata lelaki.

Dirasa telah siap, ia mulai keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga untuk sampai ke ruang makan. Aroma sedap telah menguar dari dapur, membuat perut bersuara minta diisi. Kuroko langsung mendekati tempat perkara. Dapur langsung terhubung dengan ruang makan, jadi Kuroko tahu siapa koki yang tengah khidmat memasak sup miso saat ini.

" Ohayou, Murasakibara-kun. " Sapaan dilayangkan sebagai pembuka, si lawan bicara melirik malas. " Ah… Ohayou Kuro-chin. Kebetulan, tolong bangunkan yang lainnya. Sebentar lagi ini matang. "

" Haik " Tanpa membuang waktu, Kuroko beranjak meninggalkan tempat menuju kamar terdekat. Kuroko tinggal di kos – kosan bersama makhluk pelangi yang merupakan teman smpnya dulu plus Takao Kazunari dan Himuro Tatsuya. Pertama kali mengatahui hal ini, Kuroko sempat kaget. Namun, bersamaan dengan itu pula ia merasa lega karena ia mengenal seluruh penghuni kosnya.

Tapi kadang Kuroko harus tabah menghadapi setiap kemodusan dari Kisedai.

Langkahnya membawa Kuroko ke kamar Aomine Daiki terlebih dahulu. Kamarnya memang yang paling dekat kedua dengan dapur. Ah, akan kujelaskan penataan kamarnya. Rumah ini terdiri dari dua lantai, lantai satu terdapat empat kamar yang ditempati Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Himuro Tatsuya, dan Takao Kazunari. Lantai dua juga terdiri dari empat kamar yang berisi Akashi Seijurou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou, dan Kise Ryouta.

Kamar si aho dibuka tanpa diketuk. Kuroko yakin ketukan pintu tidak akan membuat Aomine bergerak satu senti pun dari posisi tidurnya. Dengan wajah datar, ia mulai membangunkan makhluk dakian ini. " Aomine-kun, cepat bangun. Sarapan sudah siap, ngilernya jangan dilanjutin. "

" Ghe.. Tiga jam lagi, mbak.. " Aomine bergumam malas. Selanjutnya pelukan pada guling semakin dieratkan, sudah semacam koala gosong kebanyakan daki. Orang yang membangunkan langsung bermuram durja.

Lah nih orang. Minta tiga jam, sudah begitu manggil Kuroko 'mbak' pula.

Minta dihajar nih.

" Aomine-kun, bangun atau majalah Mai-chan yang kau agungkan itu kubakar hingga tak bersisa. " Pandangan Kuroko menggelap, kalau sedang kesal derajatnya bisa lebih tinggi dari Akashi atau ibu – ibu yang ngebut di jalan raya.

Sesuai dugaan, Aomine langsung salto ke depan bak power ranger kesiangan lengkap dengan iler di mulut. Kaki hitam itu mendarat mulus di samping kasur dengan posisi jongkok dan tangan direntangkan layaknya melindungi sesuatu, " Tidak akan kubiarkan, Tetsu. Yang bisa menyentuh koleksiku hanyalah diriku sendiri. "

Ho… Jadi majalahnya disembunyikan di kolong tempat tidur. Ingatkan Kuroko untuk mengadu pada Akashi nanti.

" Aku tidak peduli, Aomine-kun. Cepat mandi dan sarapan. " Muka sedatar dinding beton terlihat di pandangan Aomine. Pemuda bersurai dark blue itu lantas berdiri dan menguap, tak lupa mengelap mulut dengan tangan, " Iya – iya. Aku akan menyusul nanti. "

Anggukan diberikan sebagai jawaban. Kuroko pun langsung lanjut ke kamar Kise Ryouta. Himuro Tatsuya sedang melakukan survey selama tiga hari dan menginap di rumah temannya, sedangkan Takao Kazunari sedang kerja kelompok dari kemarin sore dan sampai saat ini belum pulang. Midorima sendiri sudah bangun dan Kuroko sempat melihatnya tengah berkutat di depan televisi, menunggu ramalan oha asanya muncul.

Sama seperti kejadian sebelumnya, tanpa mengetuk pintu Kuroko langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar si makhluk pirang. Tahu tabiat setiap rekannya, Kuroko yakin anak ayam kuning ini pasti paling susah dibangunkan. Tapi entah sihir atau apa, jika Kuroko yang bersuara maka makhluk ini langsung terbangun dari mimpinya. Hal ini juga berlaku pada anggota Kiseki lainnya. Padahal Kuroko merasa tak ada yang spesial dari suaranya.

Tidak spesial bagimu, Kuroko. Tapi suaramu itu berhasil membuat jutaan orang di luar sana bisa sampai pingsan, terlalu kagum dengan suara merdu penggugah hati nurani milikmu.

Apalagi ketika kamu duet lagu 'answer' sama Akashi.

Uhuk

Kembali ke cerita, Kuroko memusatkan pandangan pada manusia di atas kasur. Menemukan target tengah PW (Posisi Wueenak) di dalam selimut, Kuroko langsung menyibak kain hangat itu tanpa perasaan.

Sadar selimut kesayangan bergambar spongebob hilang, si pirang mulai mengeryit bingung dan meraba – raba kasurnya. Nihil, selimutnya tidak ada.

" Kise-kun, bangun. Sarapannya sudah siap. " Kuroko membuka suara. Kise yang daritadi merem ngamuk langsung membuka kelopak mata dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Posisi tubuhnya yang tidur meringkuk diubah menjadi duduk bersila, sapaan ceria reflek dilantunkan. " Kuroko-cchi~ Ohayou-ssu! Ne ne, tahu tidak, tiba – tiba selimutku hilang loh-ssu! Huwaaa… Padahal selimut itu kesukaanku! Ajaib kan-ssu?"

Efek baru bangun tidur rupanya membuat Kise Ryouta mendadak menjadi tak fokus. Sudah jelas selimut ada di genggaman si _baby blue,_ orang ini malah tidak sadar.

Mungkin hawa tipis Kuroko berpindah ke benda itu.

Ingin sekali rasanya Kuroko menawarkan Aq*a pada Kise sepeti sponsor di televisi yang sering ia lihat akhir – akhir ini. Untung – untung jadi bintang iklan, dapat bayaran.

Tidak Kuroko, itu namanya korban iklan.

Kembali ke alur, Kuroko menghapus lamunan dan membalas " Selimut ini, Kise-kun ? Tadi aku yang menariknya untuk membangunkanmu. Sekarang, cepat mandi dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. "

" Yes, Mom! Kuroko-cchi duluan saja-ssu. " Mahkluk pirang itu langsung berlari ke dalam kamar mandi dengan semangat'45. Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepala, kemudian melanjutkan misi terakhir. Iblis merah sudah menanti di depan sana.

Sesampai di depan pintu bercat putih paling pojok, Kuroko mengetuk pintu sembari memanggil jelmaan setan alias Akashi. Jika boleh jujur nih ya, Kuroko ingin sekali menghindari kamar ini. Kenapa ? Pemilik kamarnya mesum nggak ketulungan banget soalnya. Seharusnya Akashi Seijurou sudah bangun dari tidurnya, mengingat ia adalah tuan muda berbakat dan disiplin. Midorima Shintarou yang tsundere tapi tepat waktu saja kalah dengan kaisar ini.

Lantas, mengapa setiap giliran Kuroko yang mengembangkan Kisedai Akashi selalu bangun terlambat?

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Kuroko pun membuka pintu dan masuk dengan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Tidak lupa bisikan 'permisi' dilontarkan untuk menghormati sang empunya kamar.

Iris safir mulai mencari keberadaan makhluk membubarkan merah itu. Pencariannya terhenti pada satu sosok dibalik gundukan selimut di kasur super mewah. Kuroko mendekat, tanpa berani menyentuh karena dianggap tidak sopan itu mulai bersuara, "Akashi-kun, bangun ... Sudah pagi. Waktu sarapan telah tiba."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kuroko mencoba mengikis jarak, kepala didekatkan ke ujung gundukan yang diduga merupakan bagian kepala kapten merah. Panggilan diulang kembali, " Akashi-ku─! "

Yap, Kuroko masuk dalam jebakan... untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tangan yang muncul dari balik selimut secara gesit langsung menarik tangan yang berukuran lebih kecil dan pucat. Tubuh ringkih yang oleng akibat tarikan mendadak langsung pasrah ketika menyadari dirinya tidak lagi bisa melawan gravitasi. Badan Kuroko sukses jatuh ke kasur, lengkap dengan tangan asing yang sigap memeluk erat pinggangnya.

" Akashi-kun, lebih baik segera mandi dan siap – siap agar sarapan bisa dimulai dengan cepat. " Wajah datar terpampang, ternyata si mungil sudah biasa.

" Aku sudah siap, Tetsuya. Aku sudah mandi dan menunggumu membangunkanku.. " Pelaku penarikan mengeratkan pelukan, sedikit tambahan bumbu endusan di leher. Kuroko merasa geli sendiri. " Kenapa menungguku ? Lagipula jika sudah mandi, ngapain Akashi-kun tidur lagi ? Kurang kerjaan sekali. Kuker. "

"Ah, Tetsuya memang selalu berkata pedas. Aku suka itu, menarik sekali."

"Kata -. Kataku TIDAK pedas, Akashi-kun" TAPI sarkastik iya.

" Baiklah, Tetsuya memang manis kok. "

"Aku Bukan Makanan, Akashi-kun."

" Tapi entah kenapa aku ingin sekali memakanmu, Tetsuya. Pasti lezat dan membuat candu. "

" Tidak akan. Kau bukan kanibal, Akashi-kun. Lagipula daripada makan makanan manis penyebab obesitas, lebih baik kau mulai olahraga. "

" Tak kusangka Tetsuya begitu mengkhawatirkanku. Tenang saja, aku tau olahraga yang bisa kita lakukan berdua di atas kasur. Bagaimana Tetsuya ? Tertarik untuk mencoba ?"

"Jangan ge-er. Tidak, terima kasih atas ajakannya tapi aku menolak."

" Tetsuya tidak perlu malu. Ini pasti menyenangkan. Jadi, mau berapa ronde ? dua ? "

" Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun ? Kau mengajakku adu tinju ? Aku tidak mau, cari orang lain saja. "

Nak, kamu begitu polos.

Akashi menampilkan seringai, perdebatan dilanjutkan. " Tetsuya, aku sudah lapar dan jadi ingin memakanm─ "

"Ohayou Kuroko-CCHI! Akashi-CCHI! CEPAT TURUN DAN MULAI SARAPAN-SSU ~!" Seorang Model hyperaktif nyelonong Begitu Saja Ke Ruang Pribadi Milik Akashi Yang terhormat. Entah Bagian mana Yang konslet di otaknya, Tanpa Pikir Panjang dia Langsung menggebrak Pintu Tanpa memperhatikan situasi di dalamnya.

Makhluk bernama Kise Ryouta akan bercicit lagi jika saja gunting merah tajam itu tidak melesat begitu saja melewati wajah Kise dan tertancap di dinding belakang. Kise mematung, baru menyadari dia mengambil timing yang salah. Aura mencekam mendadak menguasai, bahkan sisa anggota yang menunggu di ruang makan saja merasakan hawa dingin hingga bulu kuduk merinding.

" Ryouta… " Sang Kaisar memegang sebuah gunting, persediaan guntingnya masih banyak di laci. " Sepertinya aku perlu mengajarkan tata karma padamu, **saat ini dan disini juga.** "

Setelahnya suara lolongan nista penuh derita terdengar sampai satu komplek perumahan.

Kita doakan saja makhluk kuning kebanyakan dosa ini masih bisa melihat hari esok.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ittadakimasu ~"

Sarapan dimulai dengan tenang. Bukannya mereka anak yang baik, tapi mereka tidak mau menghadapi kemurkaan milik mata heterochrome di ujung meja. Berterima kasihlah pada Kise Ryouta, mood sang pemimpin mendadak turun akibat kegiatannya di pagi hari diganggu. Kuroko sendiri hanya menikmati makanannya dengan watados, pada dasarnya dia memang tidak peka dengan atmosfir sekitar. Para anggota Kiseki tak ada yag bersuara, keringat dingin mengucur deras di setiap dahi. Midorima Shintarou saja terus memegang boneka kelincinya dengan gemetar, berharap kesialan tidak muncul padanya. mentang - mentang zodiaknya di urutan kelima paling bawah gitu, tetap saja shintarou ogah bingo dapat rajaman gunting.

" Ngomong – ngomong, Murasakibara-kun, mie kuah rasa ayam bawangku sudah habis persediaannya ? " Jenuh dengan kesunyian, Kuroko memilih mencairkan suasana sekaligus memastikan persediaan makanan kesukaannya.

Iya, mie rebus instant biasa. Selain milkshake, Kuroko doyan makan nih produk instant favorite sejuta umat. Penyebabnya ? Semua bermula dari dia mulai hidup ngekost, bro.

Saat itu dia baru tiga bulan menjalani kehidupan barunya (bukan menikah). Di siang itu, Kuroko untuk pertama kalinya mengalami masalah yang mungkin sepele tapi fatal.

Uangnya menipis tepat lima hari sebelum waktu transfer mamanya.

Kuroko bukan anak boros yang sering menghamburkan uangnya. Masalahnya, dia adalah seorang pemula dalam mengurusi keuangan dan kebutuhannya secara mandiri. Dia tidak sadar jika uangnya hampir tak bersisa setelah dia membeli berbagai macam kebutuhan mandi, buku, dan pembersih (deterjen dkk).

Biasanya ketika sarapan atau makan malam, Murasakibara dan Himuro akan berkoloberasi memasak lauk pauk. Nasi dan bahan makanan dibeli dari hasil patungan mereka semua yang ngekost, jadi Kuroko tidak perlu ambil pusing untuk nanti malam. Dia sudah urunan dari awal bulan.

Yang dipermasalahkan itu makan siangnya. Dia sudah lapar, tetapi dia tidak memiliki uang. Perlahan Kuroko mulai melangkah mendekati kulkas. Pintu kulkas dibuka, isinya hanya lauk dan sayur mentah. Oh, Kuroko bukan koki di sini. Ia tidak bisa memasak.

Teman – temannya juga sedang kuliah saat ini, jadi si mungil ini tak bisa meminta tolong. Kuroko lantas menyesal telah mengambil jam pagi. Kalau saja dia mengambil jam siang, dia pasti bisa ikut makan siang bersama Kagami. Walau penggila basket begitu, jangan remehkan bento buatan Kagami Taiga. Enak banget, Midorima yang tsundere saja pernah minta tambah.

Masih belum menyerah, Kuroko mencoba memeriksa area dapur. Berharap menemukan sepotong roti atau makanan instant yang mudah dibuat, dia menggeledah tempat yang diduga sebagai tempat penyimpanan makanan.

Delapan belas menit kemudian, pencarian Kuroko membuahkan hasil. Mie instant, atau lebih tepatnya mie kuah rasa ayam bawang telah berada di depan mata. Pandangannya berbinar, memasak mie itu mudah baginya. Tinggal Rebus mie dengan air mendidih, tiriskan, dan masukkan ke dalam mangkuk berisi kuah dan bumbu yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Persetan jika makanan ini kurang menyehatkan, toh Kuroko jarang mengkonsumsinya. Yang penting dia mendapat karbohidrat.

Tapi dia tidak tau gejala selanjutnya.

Kuroko yang notabenya adalah anak yang selalu makan makanan bergizi dan menghindari produk instant, kini mulai merasa candu dengan kelezatan kuah mie rasa ayam bawang itu. Ada asin – asin menggugah selera gitu menurutnya. Ditambah lagi mie ini adalah penolongnya di kala lapar, Kuroko kembali merasakan perasaan yang dialaminya ketika ia baru pertama kali minum Vanilla Milkshake.

Jadilah Kuroko si anak ayam bawang (bukan si anak singkong), setiap waktu mood dia pasti makan mie, nonton tv makan mie, ngerjain skripsi sampai begadang juga makan mie, bahkan dia sempat menolak ajakan Akashi makan malam di restoran steak terkenal hanya dengan alasan " Maaf Akashi-kun, tadi aku sudah makan dua mangkuk mie dan Kise-kun juga membelikanku vanilla milkshake, aku sudah kenyang. Gomenasai. "

Gila. Satu porsi steak yang lezat aja kalah sama dua mangkuk mie kuah.

Ngomong – ngomong, saat itu kamar Kise penuh dengan jeritan dan suara gesekan besi.

Kembali ke cerita, hal yang cukup melegakan ialah, Kuroko hanya suka mie rasa 'ayam bawang', rasa selain itu dia tidak mau. Jadi tidak terlalu buruk – buruk amat.

" Hm? Ho… kalo tidak salah, sudah menipis sih.. Kuro-chin " Murasakibara lantas menjawab, dilanjutkan dengan kunyahan nasi.

" Lebih tepatnya tinggal berapa, Murasakibara-kun ? " " tiga biji, Kuro-chin.. "

" Hmm… " Kuroko lantas berpikir, dicatat dengan lekat dalam pikirannya, ia harus membeli persediaan mie sekardus nanti.

Ya ngga gitu juga, Kuroko.

Akashi yang diam menyeruput kuah miso hanya bisa melirik, menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian berkata, " Tetsuya, tidak baik terlalu sering makan mie instant. Ada pengawetnya. "

"TAPI aku suka, Akashi-kun."

" Tapi itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, setidaknya jangan terlalu sering memakannya. Makanlah seminggu sekali. "

Akashi Mom: Aktif

" Aku tidak bisa berpisah, Akashi-kun. Rasanya menggugah, aku tidak bisa menunggu seminggu. "

" Tapi mau tidak mau harus bisa, Tetsuya. Dan jangan mengatakan seolah kalian sepasang kekasih. "

" Hah ? Tidak mau, aku ingin makan mie kuah rasa ayam bawang. Tidak mau dipisah. "

"Tetap tidak bisa, Tetsuya. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan makanan itu."

Bilang saja kau cemburu karena ajakan makan malammu kalah dengan sebuah mie instant, Tuan Akashi.

" Akashi-kun kenapa sih ? Aku juga makan makanan bergizi yang dibuat Murasakibara-kun kok. Aku tidak apa – apa. " Si biru langit tetap ngotot, tidak mau mengalah sama sekali demi hak makanan kesukaannya. " Aku selesai. Terima kasih atas makanannya. "

Kuroko Tetsuya pun beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mencuci piring.

" Hah… " helaan nafas keluar dari mulut iblis merah setelah menyesap kuah sup miso. Tidak hanya sekali ini larangannya tidak digubris. Berkali – kali ia melarang dan menyembunyikan mie terkutuk (di pandangan Akashi) itu, tapi Tetsuya selalu saja bisa menemukan dan memakan mie instant kapan pun yang si biru langit mau.

" Biarkan saja, Aka-chin, Kuro-chin itu keras kepala… " Si titan mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya. Akashi melirik, kemudian membalas " apa yang kau lakukan jika Tatsuya makan makanan tidak bergizi terus menerus, Atsushi ? "

" Eh… ? Tentu saja tidak akan kubiarkan. Tapi, kupikir Muro-chin tidak akan melakukan itu. " Murasakibara lantas menjawab, kepala ditelengkan sebagai bukti ia tengah berpikir. Akashi menghela nafas lagi. " Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, Atsushi.. Aku tidak mau Tetsuya sakit hanya karena sebungkus mie laknat itu. "

" Bukannya aku mau membela Tetsu, Akashi. " Si dakian menyela " Tapi kupikir cukup manusiawi jika anak kost suka mie instant, selain enak, harganya murah dan cukup menghemat uang bulanan. "

" Tetsuya berbeda denganmu, Daiki. Tetsuya sudah kecanduan itu, sedangkan kau makan mie karena uang bulananmu terbatas. Belum lagi uangmu habis karena pasti kau membeli majalah nista di kolong tempat tidurmu. " Ucap Akashi bagai bilah pedang yang menusuk kokoro Aomine Daiki. " Lagipula jika Tetsuya kekurangan uang, aku akan menanggungnya dan memberi makanan bergizi. Jika aku mau, aku bisa menyuruh kokiku ke sini dan memasak hanya untuk Tetsuya seorang. "

Akashi Seijurou meremehkan teman (budak) nya. Seringai ditampilkan, tak lupa tangannya yang bersidekap dan menambahkan efek ngajak tawuran.

" Lalu, kenapa tidak kau panggil saja kokimu-ssu ? " Kise Ryouta bertanya dengan dua butir nasi di sekitar mulut, membuat Midorima memandang jijik. " Bersihkan dulu mulutmu, nanodayo! "

"Tetsuya menolak. Bahkan ketika aku sudah memasak pasta yang enak pun dia menolak." Aura Akashi mendadak muram kembali. Kise yang membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu dan meminum airnya kontan tersedak. Yang lain hanya terdiam, tak berani berbicara kembali. Tak ada pula yang peduli pada si kuning yang tengah tersedak. Kuroko Tetsuya sendiri masih mengelap piringnya sambil bersenandung santai.

Nak, jadi orang berhawa tipis itu bisa, tapi jangan sampai ngga peka kondisi sekitar dong.

Merasa pekerjaannya selesai, Kuroko pun beranjak ke kamarnya dengan raut datar. " Minna, aku kembali ke kamar dulu sebentar. "

Blam. Bunyi pintu kamar terdengar. Akashi masih terdiam walau makanannya sudah habis. Sisa anggota entah kenapa juga ikut – ikutan tak beranjak, padahal piring masing – masing sudah kosong melompong (Kecuali Murasakibara yang kini menikmati sebungkus keripik kentang extra 15%).Bagai terkena telepati dari si kapten, mereka hanya bisa menggigil di tempat.

' Jangan bergerak dulu sebelum aku. Ada yang mau kubicarakan, berani pergi atau bicara, guntingku tidak akan diam. ' Begitulah kira – kira pesan yang di sampaikan Akashi melalui tatapan.

Wah, komunikasi tanpa suara.

Selang beberapa menit, terdengar langkah kaki yang agak terburu – buru. Kuroko Tetsuya mendadak muncul, kemudian berkata " Aku mau belanja keperluanku dulu. Aku berangkat dulu, minna. "

Si _baby blue_ hilang dari pandangan setelah mengatakan itu. Yang lain hanya mengangguk atau menjawab salam. Akashi hanya diam, tak berkomentar sampai bunyi debaman dari pintu keluar terdengar.

" Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini semua terus terjadi. " Akashi bersuara dengan nada galau. Seluruh pasang mata kompak memandang subjek yang sama. Murasakibara mengambil popcorn, dikira mau nonton drama sabun atau curhatan galau si sadistic yang mulai OOC.

" Aku akan mencegah Tetsuya makan mie instant lagi bagaimana pun caranya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dunia Tetsuya dipenuhi makanan tak sederajat denganku itu. Aku tidak terima jika aku kalah di hati Tetsuya hanya karena sebungkus mie. " Si merah mengeluarkan kegudahan hati yang ia pendam minggu – minggu ini.

Iya, ngerti deh dengan si tuan muda yang suka makan makanan berkelas. Ngerti deh tuan muda Akashi ini makanannya mewah – mewah. Ngerti deh mie instant itu ngga sederajat sama kamu, Akashi.

Tapi Akashi, klo kamu bilang begitu, secara ngga langsung kamu ngajak berantem seluruh anak kost penikmat mie instant loh.

" Ano.. Sabar, Akashi-cchi. Jangan terpancing emosi karena sebungkus mie-ssu. " Kise mulai menenangkan. Antara kasian atau bingung kenapa mie rebus biasa bisa jadi musuh kaptennya. Midorima pun mulai membenarkan kacamata, ikut bersuara, " Itu hanya mie kuah, Akashi. Jangan marah atau cemburu hanya karena itu. Bukannya aku peduli atau kasian pada mie itu, tapi kupikir kemarahanmu pada mie itu tidak berguna sama sekali –nanodayo. "

" Kau tidak mengerti, Shintarou. " Akashi melotot, si megane spontan mengeratkan genggaman pada boneka kelincinya. " Tetsuya lebih memilih mie kuahnya daripada aku, Shintarou! Kau tau? Tetsuya menolak kue keju yang khusus kubelikan untuknya, dia menolak cokelat belgia yang baru kupesan seminggu yang lalu, dia menolak macaron yang mahal dan enak, dia menolak masakan pastaku kemarin lusa, dia juga tidak mau meminum kopi buatanku karena dia sudah membuat mie instant ketika begadang membuat skripsi, dia menolak ajakanku ke toko buku hanya karena dia mempunyai tiket edisi terbatas makan mie kuah rasa ayam bawang sepuasnya. Kau tau rasanya? SAKITNYA TUH DI SINI! "

Akashi berteriak, telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh dada. Semua lantas diam tak berani menyahut. Aomine yang tadinya menguap karena tontonan mendadak di depannya langsung berkeringat deras. Akashi ngos – ngosan, sepertinya dia sudah mengeluarkan semua uneg – unegnya.

Yaelah jadi sesi curhat beneran.

"Jadi ..." Kedua tangan si merah beralih menggebrak meja. Pandangan mata ditajamkan, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Tetsuya seperti ini terus."

" Kalian semua! " Sang kaisar mulai bertitah. Anggota pelangi yang tadinya hanya melongo mulai duduk tegap dan menahan nafas, perintah apa yang akan diberikan psikopat rambut merah ini ?

" Aku butuh bantuan kalian. Sebelumnya, dengarkan rencanaku dulu. "

Kemudian gerombolan warna – warni itu mulai berbisik – bisik tidak jelas, mengangguk bersama, kemudian pergi────────

─────meninggalkan wadah bekas makan mereka di atas meja begitu saja, tidak ada yang mau bertanggung jawab mencucinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya dengan hati riang menyusuri jalanan. Hari ini dia akan membeli banyak mie kuah kesukaannya. Nanti malam dia mau begadang membaca novel terbaru, jadi dia akan memasak mie kuah untuk cemilannya.

Mie instant kok jadi cemilan.

Kuroko lantas memasuki mini market langganannya. Matanya dengan jeli menyusuri rak bagian mie instant. Tapi ia tidak menemukan satu pun mie instant rasa ayam bawang, bahkan berbeda merek pun juga kosong.

Kuroko lantas tidak menyerah. Ia langsung berlari ke toko – toko terdekat. Tidak masalah jika di satu tempat sudah kehabisan, toh masih ada banyak toko yang lain. Apa sih yang enggak untuk mie favoritnya ?

Sayangnya, ia sudah berputar – putar ke sana kemari untuk mencari mie kuah kesukaannya itu, tapi dia tidak menemukan satu pun. Dari toko kecil biasa hingga supermarket yang paling lengkap. Semua mie rasa ayam bawang selalu kosong, seakan – akan keberadaannya sudah hilang ditelan bumi.

" Kenapa tiba – tiba mie instant rasa itu sudah habis semua ? Kenapa bisa bersamaan sih ? " Kuroko geram. Dia yakin setidaknya mienya tersisa paling sedikit satu, tapi ketika ia bertanya pada mbak – mbak minimarket, sebagian kecil mengatakan persediaannya memang sudah kosong.

Kalau sebagian besar ? Rata – rata langsung lari karena kaget dengan kemunculan Kuroko yang mistis.

Kuroko tidak mendapat jawaban dari semua kejadian ini. Ini benar – benar janggal.

Kuroko tidak suka diginiin.

Kalau begini caranya, Kuroko hanya bisa ke warung langganannya yang menjual mie kuah rasa ayam bawang. Setidaknya sebagai pelipur lara, ia harus memuaskan hasratnya dulu pada mie favorit. Setelahnya ia akan langsung ke majiba dan pulang. Tidak mungkin juga kan dia harus keluar kota hanya untuk membeli mie ? Agak susah pastinya, kuroko itu juga bisa realistis. Masih ada hari esok, ditambah lagi dia masih punya (setidaknya) tiga stock di rumah. Yang terpenting sekarang, dia harus menuju ke warung dengan kecepatan kilat.

Setelah hembusan nafas penuh lapang dada, Kuroko pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan penuh percaya diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko sudah tidak tau lagi. Apakah ini memang hari sialnya atau ada orang yang mau mengajaknya ribut, pokoknya Kuroko sudah kesal setengah mati.

Warung langganannya hari ini tutup dengan papan " sudah habis " di depan toko. Padahal ini baru jam sepuluh kurang lima belas menit. Kenapa sudah habis duluan ? Apa dewi Fortuna enggan mendekat padanya ? Memang sih, tadi dia sempat mengintip acara oha asa dan zodiaknya berada di peruntungan paling bawah kedua.

Zodiak yang paling tidak beruntung? Gemini yang mengalami nasib sial, bung.

Jangan tanya siapa yang berzodiak itu.

Tidak, Kuroko tidak sedang berusaha untuk mempercayai ramalan yang dipuja - puja oleh Midorima Shintarou itu kok. Tidak, tidak akan pernah.

Yang pasti, Kuroko sudah menyimpan dendam kesumat pada pelaku penghabisan mie instant rasa ayam bawang kesukaannya.

'Terkutuklah siapa pun yang mencegahku bertemu dengan mie tersayang' Batin Kuroko. Kegelapan sudah menyelimuti hati Kuroko. Pemuda langit ini seakan bertranformasi dari sosok malaikat lembut menjadi iblis berkabut.

Kemuraman Kuroko bertambah ketika melihat Majiba tempat dirinya melepas lelah dengan meminum Milkshake juga tutup. Tapi alasan kali ini berbeda, papan di depan toko hanya tertulis " Sedang direnovasi, tutup hingga tiga hari. Maaf mengganggu kenyamanan anda. "

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroko mempercayai kata – kata ramalan Oha-Asa. Hanya untuk hari ini saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima ..."

Kuroko berjalan gontai menuju ruang makan. Hawanya semakin tipis, suara yang ia lantunkan barusan pun juga terdengar macam bisikan roh halus. Jika sudah seperti ini, jangan salahkan orang lain jika ada yang terkejut bahkan salto ke belakang karena kemunculan Kuroko yang mendadak.

Langkah itu terasa berat, seakan – akan dirinya tengah mencari oasis di tengah gurun pasir. Semangatnya sudah luntur semenjak kenyataan pahit pagi ini. Namun, samar – samar Kuroko bisa mencium aroma yang paling disukainya. Matanya yang semula kosong mulai menampakan cahaya penuh harap. Tidak menunggu waktu lama, Kuroko langsung tergesa – gesa menuju sumber wangi berasal, yang tak lain berasal dari dapur.

"Ah ... Okaeri, Tetsuya. Kenapa terburu - buru begitu?" Helai rambut berwarna merah memasuki indra penglihatan Kuroko. Si biru langit hanya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, Akashi yang biasanya jarang memasak kini tengah memakai celemek dan memasak mie kuah miliknya.

Mie kuah rasa ayam bawang tentunya.

"Kebetulan sekali, Tetsuya. Aku sudah membuat mie kesukaanmu." Akashi tersenyum tipis sambil meletakkan semangkuk mie hangat di atas meja. Kuroko tersentak, terkejut dengan kata Akashi yang berlawanan dari ucapan Akashi yang biasanya.

" Biasanya Akashi-kun akan melarangku. Ada maksud apa ini ? " Kuroko mengernyit, memandang waspada walau godaan mie sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Akashi hanya tersenyum, kemudian menjawab, " Aku tau kau akan pulang sekitar jam segini. Aku ingin mengajakmu nonton film di ruang tengah, bawalah ini, dan kita akan menonton bersama di sana. Mie ini akan jadi cemilan berdua."

'Aneh.' Kuroko semakin curiga, Akashi terutama tidak suka makan mie instan. Kesambet apa makhluk?

"Mana yang lain, Akashi-kun? Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, dan yang lain?" Pertanyaan dilontarkan, yang ditanya hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian mulai melepas apron seraya menjawab, "Mereka semua keluar, katanya mau bermain ke game center bersama. Shintarou sih hanya ingin fotocopy dan Atsushi ingin membeli maibou kesukaannya."

" Segeralah ke ruang tengah, Tetsuya. Kaset filmnya sudah kusediakan di atas meja. Bawa mie itu, aku mau membersihkan peralatan ini dulu. " Akashi berbalik dan mulai membilas panci bekas memasak. Kuroko yang masih dilanda kebingungan dan keraguan hanya mengangguk patuh. Dibawanya semangkuk mie hangat itu, kemudian beranjak pergi. " Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Aku akan menunggumu. "

Sepeninggalan Kuroko, Akashi terus menggosokan spons penuh sabun ke panci dengan seringai menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi, sudah menunggu lama ? "

Akashi menduduki karpet tepat di sebelah Kuroko. Si mungil sendiri hanya duduk diam berhadapan dengan semangkuk mie. Matanya berbinar, tangan kanannya sudah gemetar seperti ingin memangsa sesuatu. Si emperor hanya terkikik, kemudian mengambil remot dan menyalakan film.

" Tidak juga, Akashi-kun. " Kuroko baru menjawab. Dirinya masih mencoba berwajah datar, tapi ia tidak bisa menutupi semu merah penuh hasrat yang bertengger di pipinya. Pipi yang biasanya pucat tembem terasa lebih imut dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Hasrat makan mie tentunya.

Akashi, tisu ada di sebelah sana. Darahnya dihentikan dulu, malu – maluin kalo diliat orang.

" Baiklah… Kenapa mienya tidak dimakan duluan ? " Kekehan kecil sempat dilontarkan si merah. Kuroko hanya memandang datar, " Tidak sopan jika aku makan duluan, Akashi-kun. Apalagi jika kau yang membuat ini. "

" Seperti biasa, Tetsuya penuh dengan sopan santun. " Akashi tersenyum, " Aku suka itu. " Bisiknya.

" Kenapa Akashi-kun tidak membuat dua mangkuk mie saja untuk kita berdua ? " mengabaikan pernyataan Akashi yang sebelumnya, pandangan Kuroko masih fokus ke layar tv di depan mata. " Seingatku mie instantnya masih ada tiga buah. "

Si mantan kapten menjawab santai, " Aku tidak akan habis memakannya. Jadi, aku ikut ambil bagian Tetsuya saja. "

Kuroko manyun. Akashi masih tersenyum dan melanjutkan, " Ne, apa kau sudah membeli persediaan mie kesukaanmu itu ? "

Ingatan menyebalkan Kuroko kembali numpang lewat di pikiran. Dengan wajah semakin cemberut, Kuroko menjawab ketus, " Tidak, semua toko kehabisan. "

" Ho… Begitu. " mantan phantom sixman itu agak susah melihat ekspresi orang yang ada di sebelahnya. Sedangkan tangannya sudah gatal untuk meraih sumpit dan segera menyeruput mie tercinta.

" Pasti Tetsuya merasa kesal. " Pembicaraan dilanjutkan oleh si merah, Kuroko tersentak sesaat. " Bagaimana kalau kita bermain, Tetsuya ? "

"Bermain apa?" Kuroko memandang heran sekaligus curiga. Pasalnya nih makhluk bergunting senyam senyum penuh muslihat tersembunyi. Bulu kuduk Kuroko merinding, ditambah lagi suasana rada gelap karena lampu dimatikan untuk menghayati film. (Kenyataannya, saat ini filmnya sedang diabaikan.)

" Kita akan makan mie ini berdua secara bersamaan. " Akashi bergegas mengambil sumpit dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian menyerahkan sumpit milik Kuroko. " Permainannya akan kau ketahui dan kujelaskan ketika kau sudah mulai menyeruput mienya. "

" Hanya itu ? " Kuroko menerima sodoran sumpit, kemudian melanjutkan, " Aku hanya perlu memakan mie ini seperti biasa? "

" Yah.. Ada beberapa ketentuan. " Mata heterochrome itu memandang langsung manik sapphire. " Tetsuya harus makan mie satu- satu. Satu untaian, tidak boleh langsung banyak. Seruput dengan pelan pula. "

" Eh ? Tapi rasanya jadi kurang, Akashi-kun.. " Protes dilayangkan, keputusan yang mulia tidak bisa diganggu gugat tentunya. " Tidak sampai mienya habis kok.. Tetsuya kuat hingga setengah mangkuk mie, sisanya bisa Tetsuya habiskan dan nikmati sebebas mungkin. "

" Haik, aku mengerti… " Tidak mau menghabiskan banyak waktu, Kuroko lantas menyiapkan sumpitnya dan berkata, " ittadakimasu. "

Kuroko berusaha mengambil sehelai mie kuah, kemudian mencoba menyeruput secara pelan – pelan. Matanya melirik pada tingkah Akashi, berharap bisa mengetahui bagaimana cara dan jenis permainan yang akan mereka mainkan ini. Akashi sendiri kini tengah memegang sumpit dan mencari sesuatu di mangkuk mie. Kuroko memandang heran, sedangkan Akashi dengan jeli masih mencari sesuatu. Lambat laun, Kuroko baru menyadari bahwa Akashi tengah mencari ujung dari untaian mie yang sedang ia seruput saat ini.

' Apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi-kun ? ' Batin Kuroko. Akashi hanya mengamati ujung mie yang berhasil diambil, sedangkan matanya yang beda warna itu hanya melirik Kuroko dengan seringai penuh makna. Mata Kuroko seketika membulat di kala melihat Akashi memasukan ujung mie itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Kalian tentu bisa membayangkan sendiri bagaimana gambaran kejadiannya. Kalau belum mengerti, gambaran mudahnya itu seperti Akashi dan Kuroko sedang main pocky game, tapi ini menggunakan mie.

Yang membuat Kuroko semakin tercengang ialah Akashi semakin menyeringai dan menyeruput mienya juga, membuat wajah mereka semakin dekat.

Inilah rencana matang penuh modus tak tertahankan milik Akashi Seijurou.

" _Manfaatkan arus yang ada. Jika Tetsuya mengalihkan dunianya dariku demi sebungkus mie, maka akan kubuat mie itu menguntungkanku untuk lebih mendekat pada Tetsuya tersayang. Aku memang jenius, aku tidak akan kalah dari siapa pun atau apa pun. Aku absolute, bahkan dengan sebungkus mie. "_ Begitulah isi hati Akashi penuh quote dan kebanggaan diri, padahal rivalnya cuma mie kuah yang dijual murah.

Tanpa disangka, Kuroko ternyata ikut membalas seruputan tak kalah kuatnya, membuat wajah mereka semakin dekat. Akashi yang sempat mengira Kuroko akan menolak dan memutuskan untaian mie, langsung riang hingga terasa ingin jungkir balik.

' Tetsuya agresif juga rupanya. ' Pikir Akashi nista. Ia tak mau kalah, mie yang ada di mulut dihisap pula. Dari sisi yang berbeda, mereka berdua terlihat tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Bedanya, Kuroko itu memiliki pikiran yang lain.

' Itu mieku, itu milikku. ' Kuroko dengan penuh ketidakrelaan ikut menghisap mienya, tidak ikhlas jika Akashi menghabiskan mie yang sudah diseruputnya. Mottonya kan ' Jika mie sudah dimulut, jangan harap siapa pun kebagian. "

Motto macam apa itu.

Jadilah yang satu berwajah horror tak mau mengalah, yang satu berwajah mesum penuh ambiguitas.

Kedua bibir itu semakin mendekat seiring cepatnya seruputan mie. Semakin dekat, terus mengikis jarak lengkap dengan seringaian sang iblis bermata belang. Ketika jarak diantara mereka hanya sekitar delapan sentimeter, barulah Kuroko Tetsuya mematung memahami keadaan.

Akashi yang melihat diamnya Kuroko hanya bisa menatap dalam iris sang biru langit. Seolah terhipnotis dengan pria yang lebih tinggi lima senti darinya, Kuroko terdiam penuh atensi tanpa peduli dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Kesan manis otomatis menguar, degupan jantung kedua manusia ini semakin cepat dari detik ke detik. Hingga tiga menit berlalu pun masih ada yang belum ingin bicara maupun bergerak. Seolah dunia hanya milik mereka, Kuroko bahkan tak sadar jika tangan kiri Akashi tengah merengkuh lembut pinggangnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai memindahkan mangkuk di tangan Kuroko ke atas meja terdekat kemudian beralih menggenggam tangan kiri sang phantom.

Tahu si uke tak akan bergerak maupun melawan, Akashi melanjutkan hisapan mie. Hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, secara mengejutkan Akashi memutuskan mienya begitu saja.

Jangan kecewa dulu.

" Tetsuya " Panggilnya setelah menelan mie itu. Kuroko yang masih mematung, langsung tersentak dan menelan mie yang tersisa di mulutnya. Pipinya masih memerah, cukup untuk menguji iman Akashi agar tak segera 'memakan' makhluk polos di depan mata.

Jarak mereka masih sama, bahkan kini Akashi menarik pinggang kecil itu semakin dekat. Ruby dan emas yang biasanya mengintimidasi, kali ini melembut ke ombak biru. Bisikan dilontarkan untuk meluapkan perasaan yang menggebu – gebu di dada, cukup dua kata, " Aku mencintaimu… "

Kedua bibir itu kemudian bersatu. Tidak ada pergulatan lidah, hanya ciuman penuh kasih yang terbendung selama ini. Iris heterochrome memandang dalam mata sayu, tangan kanan Akashi yang memegang tangan Kuroko mulai digenggam balik. Genggaman itu semakin erat, dengan Kuroko yang mulai membalas cumbuan itu. Selang beberapa menit, kegiatan itu berhenti disertai hembusan nafas yang berat di antara kedua belah pihak.

Akashi memandang wajah mungil yang masih memerah itu. Keringat mulai membasahi pelipis Kuroko, bibirnya memerah, ditambah lagi sorot mata sang _baby blue_ dipenuhi hasrat yang bahkan Kuroko sendiri tak tahu apa itu. Senyuman si seme semakin lebar, pipinya ia gesekan pada pipi pucat di hadapannya dengan halus bagai kucing yang mengelus – elus diri ke majikan. Setelahnya bibirnya mendekat tepat ke arah telinga Kuroko, bisikan seduktif dilancarkan " Masih mau memakan mie lagi ? Masih ada setengah mangkuk… "

Tubuh kuroko merinding, antara geli atau perasaannya semakin bergejolak di kala tangan kiri Akashi yang berada di pinggangnya mulai melakukan sesuatu. Akashi menjauhkan wajahnya untuk mengamati raut sang lawan bicara. Tak tahan menatap ranum yang memerah itu, Akashi secara gesit menciumnya kembali, sama sekali tidak memberi ruang Kuroko untuk menenangkan getaran kuat di dada. Si merah melepas ciuman. Matanya seketika berubah menjadi posesif, berlawanan dengan si biru yang masih tertegun.

" Aku dengan senang hati melakukan ini, kapan pun ketika kau memakannya. Suka tidak suka, ini lah konsekuensi memakan mie… Aturan baru yang tak bisa kau tolak, karena aturanku adalah mutlak."

Nafasnya tercekat,

" Cinta ini mutlak. Kau hanya mencintaiku, Kuroko Tetsuya. Bukan pada yang lain, bukan pada milkshake maupun mie… "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... Hanya Padaku, Akashi Seijurou."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah… Kuroko Tetsuya harus mempertimbangkan kesukaannya jika tidak mau menjadi terkaman singa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GYAHAHAHAHAHA! SAYA KEMBALI SETELAH UJIAN, KAWAN! / plak**

 **Maafkan aku yang sudah lama ngga update cerita ;w; Ide sering muncul, tapi raga ini tak kuasa mengetik lantaran terlalu nyaman di atas kasur /ngelesluthor**

 **Maaf juga jika cerita ini garing dan kurang menarik, banyak typo dan huruf kapital tak tentu di sini tanpa bisa kuperbaiki... Aku sungguh minta maaf T_T Btw, cerita ini muncul ketika aku lagi makan mie kuah rasa ayam bawang, jadi mie favorite ini saya limpahkan pada Kuroko Tetsuya :'3 /oi**

 **Ah, sekalian info, cerita " Give Me Inspiration " akan cukup lama publishnya karena sekarang aku harus fokus ke suatu hal dan ada ide baru yang muncul. Mungkin aku akan publish cerita baru lagi, tapi saya akan tetap berusaha untuk melanjutkan cerita itu... mungkin #dihajar**

 **Aku juga sangat berterima kasih untuk kalian yang masih sempat membaca cerita ini :'D Jika berkenan, mohon reviewnya ya!^^**

 _Tambahan :_

"Jadi Akashi-cchi, rencananya apa-SSU?"

Kise memulai percakapan, yang lain turut memandang pada satu makhluk penuh kekejaman duniawi di ujung, kecuali Aomine Daiki yang tengah menggali emas dengan sorot kemalasan tiada tara di sebelah Murasakibara Atsushi.

Subjek pandangan berdehem, meluncurkan kode keras minta diperhatikan yang ditujukan pada si dark blue. Aomine yang masih berkutat pada kegiatan tersembunyi sejuta umat langsung duduk tegak. Keringat deras mulai mengucur, takut akan hujan gunting yang datangnya random.

" Kalian punya tugas masing – masing. " Akashi memulai, " Shintarou, pesan hampir semua mie kuah di kedai langganan Tetsuya lewat delivery. Atsushi, pergilah ke kedai mie lain dan habiskan mie kuah rasa ayam bawang saja. Ryouta, belilah semua mie kuah rasa ayam bawang di warung kecil di pinggir jalan. Daiki, tugasmu juga membeli semua mie itu, tapi di semua supermarket besar sekitar sini. "

" Tapi, bukannya ini terlambat?-nanodayo. " Midorima memandang datar, " Kuroko sudah pergi duluan barusan, aku mengerti maksud rencanamu, tapi apa masih sempat ? "

" Aku sudah menyuruh bud- maksudku rekanku dari Rakuzan dulu untuk memborong habis di toko dekat – dekat sini. " Si iblis tersenyum dengan pede tingkat akut. " Selama Tetsuya masih mencari di toko itu, kalian masih punya waktu untuk melakukan perintahku. "

" Ne, kenapa aku harus di toko – toko kecil-ssu ?! " Kise berteriak kecil tanda tak terima. Akashi hanya melirik malas, " kau model terkenal, Ryouta. Jika kau ketahuan, kau akan dikerubuti berbagai wanita dan misimu tertunda. Membuang banyak waktu nanti. "

" Tungga dulu, teme! Kenapa aku merasa tugasku paling berat ?! Supermarket ada banyak di daerah ini, Akashi! " Aomine ikut – ikutan tak terima, si mantan kapten membalas. " Kau punya kecepatan zone, jadi kau bisa kupercaya. Lagipula wajahmu mirip pengangguran atau anak kost penuh derita yang hanya bisa mencukupi pangan dengan mie saja. "

Tombak imajiner menusuk dada Aomine.

" Oh, tugasku mudah… " Murasakibara mengunyah maibounya sembari bersyukur. Setidaknya tugasnya tidak jauh – jauh dari makanan, apa pun bentuknya.

"Lantas, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan mie siap saji yang kupesan nanti?" Midorima bertanya kembali, ia tidak bodoh untuk berpikir bahwa Akashi akan menghabiskan semua mangkuk mie yang dipesan nanti. "Jumlahnya pasti tidak sedikit-nanodayo."

" Di dekat sini ada panti asuhan, kau bisa meminta kedai itu untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat yang lebih membutuhkan. " Akashi tersenyum, " Hitung – hitung sedekah… '

" Apa sekalian dengan kardus – kardus mie hasil buruanku dan Aomine-cchi disumbangkan-ssu ? " Si pirang memandang haru pada sang pemimpin, ternyata setan bergunting di depannya masih memiliki hati nurani.

" Terserah, tapi sisakan tiga kardus untukku. " Jawab Akashi tegas. Aomine mengerutkan alis, " Mau kau apakan Akashi ? Kau kan tidak suka mie ini. "

"Memang." Tangan Akashi bersidekap, "Aku mau balas dendam. Aku akan menendang, menghancurkan, dan membakar mie itu sepuasku. Khu khu ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa jahat keluar diiringi sorotan mata tajam penuh kebencian. Keempat anggota meneguk ludah dengan tertatih, mulai meyakini genre telah berubah menjadi horror.

Ah...

Akashi Seijurou memang ingin mengajak perang para anak kost yang selalu kesulitan pangan di akhir bulan.


End file.
